


Snowing "I love you"

by TerriwRA



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriwRA/pseuds/TerriwRA
Summary: Christmas Day, Manaka comes home to a very special gift.
Relationships: Wakana Tsumugi/Kurumi Manaka
Kudos: 3





	Snowing "I love you"

Manaka yawned as she opened the door to her apartment unit. The Christmas shift at Walnuts was long and tiresome with stakes and reputation at it’s highest on the Holy Night. She had lost count of how many Boeuf she had pushed out and tasted. If people said cooking was relaxing Manaka would tell them try working at a Michelin Star Restaurant.

Twisting the handle she pushed open the door and flicked on the lights

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANAKA-CHAN!”

Manaka stepped back in surrprise at the sudden noise. Looking around for the source of the noise she soon found it. What she saw made her gulp and her underwear wet with something other than sweat.

Lying on the table stark naked was her long-time girlfriend Tsumugi who was stark naked except for a red Santa skirt lined with fluffy cotton. Her large, growing chest were exposed and vulnerable covered only by the palm of her handd. As Manaka walked closer she could see that her girlfriend’s chest were traced with white dream. On her belly was an assortment of fruits and nuts covered in icing. It surrounded a sign written in chocolate which read ‘Happy Birthday.’

Manaka gulped as she looked further down cream and strawberry jam lined her girlfriend’s legs leading to her clean shaven crotch which was decorated by a cherry and green frosting shaped like a mistletoe. There were chocolate lines pointing at her dripping slit, and written above it was the tempting words written in dark chocolate sauce ‘Eat me Manaka.’

“Tsu-tsu-Tsumugi, what is this?” Manaka gulped at Tsumugi’s tempting body.

“Eh...do you not like it?” Tsumugi frowned “Christmas Day is Manaka’s birthday and I wanted to do something special for Manaka so for today only…”

She curled her kissable lips into a smile as she licked it.

“So for today only I am Manaka’s Birthday gift”

Umable to bear the temptation any longer, Manaka leaned over the table to kiss Tsumugi's lips. It tasted like chocolate, gingerbread and frostings, all the good things about Christmas.

Tsumugi wrapped her arms around Manaka pulling her lover in to deepen the kiss.

When they separated Manaka looked into Tsumugi's eyes full of love and want.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas Manaka-chan."


End file.
